


Smiles

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Why does Alastor smile a lot? Can he express other emotions?
Series: Stay Tuned [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Charlie and the others have long since noticed how Alastor always smiles. Always. Vaggie compared it to two fictional characters called the Cheshire Cat, a trickster with a malicious streak and abstruse morality and the Joker, an insane and charismatic killer. And they fit Alastor to a 'T'. Charlie wondered if he grins while sleeping. When she worked up the nerve to ask Alastor his reasoning for smiling so much, he answered, "Remember what I said, my dear? You're never fully dressed without one!" And that was it.

With overwhelming curiosity, Charlie asks Niffty and Husk about it. Having to have been with Alastor longer than Husk, Niffty said she had always like his smile, hardly a shock considering she bares a smile similar to the red stag's own. Husk, a complete opposite, couldn't care less. However, they agreed on one thing: Alastor's smiles differ depending on his emotions. Vaggie was skeptical about that, wondering if the man even has any emotions besides demented joy. Niffty insisted that Alastor does other emotions.

Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel decided to pay close attention.

_Joy_

This seems to be his default state, however twisted. When Alastor said that he was only helping the hotel for the entertainment of watching patients fail, he wasn't joking. He would stand at the sidelines whenever he spots a patron struggling to quell their addictions or urges only to fall prey to them again was amusing to him. And when he isn't doing that, he's trolling either Vaggie or Husk for the giggles at their expense. It was also evident when Alastor took great pleasure in destroying Sir Pentious' ship. Although, Angel thinks there was a hint of anger because the snake demon interrupted Alastor's musical number. Speaking of…

_Anger_

Angel was the one who discovered that one. He did several sexual advances at the red stag, partially to get on his nerves. After attempting to slip a hand through Alastor's waistband, Angel had to nurse a broken wrist for a few hours before it healed. The right side of Alastor's upper lip had curled.

_Disgust_

Again, it was Angel who uncovered it. He was in the communal living room, watching a porn movie he starred in when Alastor walked in, right in the middle of movie's climax—take that however you want. It was an interesting sight. Angel could see the corners of his big grin bend down ever so slightly. Alastor left before Angel could see more.

_Fear_

…Okay, maybe not so much of fear, but rather of caution. The way Alastor froze in place by the sight of Vaggie's spear made the moth girl think of an actual deer. Of course, he wasn't afraid of her nor of the holy spear she held. He was cautious, for a spell, assessing the situation. After deeming Vaggie as nonthreatening and verbally putting her in her place, Alastor did whatever he pleased.

_Sadness_

…Hahahahahahahaha! Yeah, right. Like Alastor, the Radio Demon, is capable of such emotion.

.

.

.

.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Charlie had fallen asleep in the living room, lying across the couch, which was how Alastor found her. He peered over the head of the couch, a little bemused on how the girl could feel at ease in a building with the Radio Demon. His eyes shifted to a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of the sleeping Charlie.

Alastor moved around the couch and picks up the paper, reading its contents. So, Charlie has been piecing together his different types of smiles, apparently. Funny, Alastor was never aware that he had different smiles. Evidently, he does. Charlie had listed down various emotions to compare. Some were left blank, like grief or sympathy. Alastor quietly chuckled. He has no need for such emotions, especially down here. Dear Charlie is indeed a one of a kind demon belle.

"And such a silly girl."

Charlie wakes up in the morning. She didn't remember falling asleep…nor having a blanket over her. She shrugs, thinking it was Vaggie. The thing is though, she doesn't remember having a scarlet red, black striped throw blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> You can smile or frown all you want, but there are other ways to express emotion. Reminds me of Ichigo from Bleach. He scowls most of the time, but his sisters could tell the difference between his scowls.
> 
> Can anyone help me think of a cute Niffty-centric fic?


End file.
